


In His Head

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Taming the Muse Prompt : Coda, Lover100 prompt : Hands and fc_smorgasbord prompt : magical - the sharing of a new power ready to blow his mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Head

**Title:** In His Head  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** Taming the Muse prompt 229 : Coda, Lover100 prompt 007 : Hands  & FC_smorgasbord prompt 17 : Magical  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, I just make 'em do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Summary:** Sharing the joys of a whole new power...  


* * *

It started as a tickle in the back of his mind. Scratching his head, Xander tried to turn in a casual manner to check behind him. There was nothing to see – the curtains over the doors to their box seats were securely closed, no draft to intimate that the doors were open. He turned back to Willow to see if she had noticed anything but she was looking down at the audience, oohing and aahing over the pretty dresses some of the ladies were wearing. He sighed, once more contemplating how exactly he had been conned into taking Willow to the opera. It was so not his thing, and if he had known that this was what she meant by a night out he would have been much more evasive when asked if he had any plans that evening.

After dropping the magical doodad to Angel with little to no fanfare, and shockingly, no attempts made to snatch it from them, he had been looking forward to a night seeing the sights. But when they got to the new A.I. Offices, the “tour guide” he was hoping for was unavailable, and he was left hoping Willow would be up to a night of clubbing and fun. But Willow was once more in the midst of an 'on' period with Kennedy and was too 'loved up' to want to go clubbing. Instead she wanted an evening of culture, hence getting dressed up and being here.

Xander admitted to himself to more than a little disappointment at not seeing Spike. Surviving the end of Sunnydale, losing Anya, moving to England – it had all been a huge learning curve for him and he now accepted things about himself that had previously scared him witless. Part of this new acceptance had included realising that his feelings for 'Fangless' were not _all_ adversarial, and he had mourned the loss of the blond vampire almost as much as Anya. To find out Spike was back from the dead had quietly blown his mind, and a slow email relationship between the two of them had built up. Spike wrote of the changes in himself, not just because of the soul, or working with Angel, but he wouldn't go into detail over email. He wanted to talk, share it with Xander face to face, and Xander wanted that – so badly. A chance to be face to face, see if the attraction, _relationship_ that seemed to be growing between them would survive in person as it were. But apocalypses kept getting in the way of him making his way to Los Angeles – if it wasn't a mini British demon revolution, it was the short visit to Hell taken by the residents of Los Angeles.

There it was again, like a caress but actually _in_ his head and once more he checked over his shoulder, damning the patch for making it nigh impossible to be subtle about it.

“You okay?” He smiled at Willow, nodding. The lights flickered three times, signalling the start and he watched the grin spread over Willow's face as she turned to the stage. He would do much to see that grin and he sighed, prepared to be bored out of his mind.

* * *

He broke into a sweat - it beaded on his forehead, slid down his spine. It felt like a thousand cool, strong hands were stroking his body, gently so gently – fingertips caressing lightly, trailing gracefully over the lines and curves of his body. His clothes were gone, simply no longer there but he wasn't cold – far from it. A slender finger traced down the nape of his neck, stroking it's way down his spine, circling each knob as it wended it's way inexorably down towards his ass. Hands – slender, strong, cool hands sliding over his hips, shifting him forwards until he was bent over the railing, his ass pushed back.

He flushed, wondering how much the people below could see, wondering what Willow was thinking, but unable to care enough to stop. A gasp as those strong hands stroked the curves of his ass, sliding between the cheeks and pulling them gently apart. Another gasp as a he felt the first touch of smooth, wet, strong as the tongue lapped from the base of his balls all the way up the crack of his ass. Another moan, another moist sweep, thumbs shifting to press against the tight pucker of his ass as the tongue swiped wetly past. A tighter grip, a harsh moan as his hole was tugged gently, holding him open as this time the tongue stopped on it's journey, darting inside, licking the tight ring of muscle and causing an agony of arousal to shoot through his body.

He was trapped, pressed against the railing by the many hands; held immobile for the devastating actions of that tongue that seemed incredibly strong, long and nimble. And those hands kept stroking him, holding him open, pinning him in place.

For a moment he struggled to surface, to pull himself out of the trance he seemed to have fallen into. He was still sat in his seat, music swelling around him in the darkness, the dimmest light illuminating the back of Willow's head as she stared at the stage. But then the tongue pushed deeper, a rumble or growl from behind him sending reverberations through his entire body until he closed his eyes and let himself fall back into the soothing, silky feeling trance, shoving his hips backwards, pushing into the amazing ministrations.

A strong body suddenly standing behind him, fingers stroking into him to press and stretch until he was straining backwards, desperate to be taken. A harsh grip on his hips holding him in place, a sudden thrust and he was filled almost to overflowing, going up on his tiptoes as he struggled to adjust. He was panting for breath and he wasn't alone, the lean, muscular body pressing against his back until he could feel warm breath at his ear. No movement, just soldered together, until he relaxed into it, planting his feet, shifting them apart to make room. A hum of gratitude from behind him, then a subtle explosion of action – not a flurry of hips, but inside he felt the hardness filling him sliding over his sweet spot, shock-waves shooting through his system as a slow, steady, teasing rhythm was instigated. One hand grabbing the rail in front of him, he reached back with the other – first stroking the cool hand on his hip, then reaching back to grab the head close to his.

Fingers sliding into gel-slick hair, he tugged forward until he could turn his head and kiss the pink lips that were finally, _finally_ close enough for him to press his mouth to. The talented tongue was now in his mouth, claiming him, pushing in deep, just as the strong body was claiming him. Unable to breathe, he had to pull his mouth away, turning his head until he could feel the sharp cheekbones press against his face, wet kisses running down his cheek to his neck before the mouth started sucking, pulling up a mark. He didn't care – thrusting his hips backwards into the rhythm that was speeding up, head dipped forward to his chest as he panted for breath. So close, so close already and he didn't want it to end, wanted to feel this closeness, this passion, forever.

But it had to come to a end. Again, that feeling of a thousand hands as his cock was stroked, caressed, squeezed; he was being filled again and again; a warm mouth was tracing his spine, teeth nibbling their way up to his neck; and it was all so overpowering, pushing him faster and faster to the edge. He was shaking his head but he didn't mean no, didn't want it to stop. It was all too much and he couldn't hold back. Once more he could hear the music, rising, falling, pulling him into it's own rhythm until he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. The press of flesh within him, the tight grip on his cock, the heated murmurs as a cool face was pressed against the nape of his neck.

“Oh God, Pet!” Eyes snapping open, Xander panted for breath, forcing his hips to still so that he was no longer writhing around in his chair. He was so close to coming, gritting his teeth to hold back the growl that threatened to be released as he pulled himself back from the edge. Willow was still looking forwards, the music was reaching a coda, and he had to get out of there before he came in his pants.

Standing gingerly, he touched Willow's shoulder and gestured to the door, shaking his head at the worried look that crossed her face. He practically staggered through the doors to their box, frantically looking for the nearest bathroom until he spotted one. He rushed into it, slamming the door closed behind him and leaning against it as he tried to calm his breathing. He moved to the sink opposite the cubicles, running the cold water over his wrists before bending to splash some on his face. Standing once more, he looked at his face in the mirror – flushed cheeks, lips swollen from being bitten, eyes wildly dilated. He looked exactly as he felt – a man dragged back from the edge of a mind-bending orgasm.

* * *

Stepping up behind him, Spike allowed his hands to reach for the slim hips in front of him, smiling at the gasp that came from Xander as he tried to twist around.

“Got summat to finish first, luv.” Xander stiffened in shock, and taking advantage, Spike swiftly tugged open the belt around Xander's waist, flicking the button of his pants open and pulling down the zip to free the cock that was hard and clearly pulsing with need. Squeezing gently, he decided not to tease, beginning a quick, firm up and down motion that had Xander's hips shuttling back and forth. Rubbing against the firmness of Xander's ass, Spike pressed kisses into the back of the other man's neck, silently encouraging.

“Spike – oh God, Spike – please......” He didn't want Xander to have time to think, time to reconsider letting this happen so began moving his hand faster, reaching down with his other hand under the loosened clothing to gently roll the full balls, squeezing them rhythmically. Spike could tell there was no time – no time to explain to Xander the new powers that were coming to him – not just thrall but the ability to affect minds over a distance; no time to express how happy he was to see the other man at last; no time to tell him how pissed off at Angel he'd been that he hadn't convinced Xander and Willow to stay so that Spike could have seen them earlier. Xander's head thumped back onto his shoulder, beautiful eyes squeezed shut as he gave his body over to Spike's ministrations. Spike stared into the mirror, loving being able to see the effect he was having on his boy – Xander's hands were gripping the sink in a death-like grip, knuckles white as he struggled to stay upright.

“S'ok pet, just let it come – this is just the beginning, yeah? Gonna take the edge off then gonna take you home and do this, do YOU good and proper. Strip you off and lay ya on my bed so I can start from your head and kiss every – single - inch of ya. Want to learn what makes ya moan, pet; want to watch the beautiful agony on your face as I fuck ya for real; want to - “ There was no need to finish whispering to Xander what Spike wanted to do – Xander's hips were stuttering, losing their rhythm, his hand reaching to cover Spike's as he was flung into orgasm, splattering the sink and mirror with his come. Spike muffled his own cry against Xander's throat, cock pulsing and throbbing in his jeans as he followed Xander into orgasm. Whether he could do this from a distance or not, Spike _definitely_ preferred being up close and personal, however much fun doing it the other way was!  


* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
